I Sang To You With My Heart
by nevereverfindme
Summary: This story is about never giving up no matter how tough life is. When she thought her life would never be the same again and that no one would save her from the darkness she lived in, there were strong arms reaching to pull her out. KEEP READING FOR A DRAMA FILLED LOVE AFFAIR!


**Summary**: This story is about never giving up no matter how tough life is. When she thought her life would never be the same again and that no one would save her from the darkness she lived in, there were strong arms reaching to pull her out. Sakura's had a rough past year with her parents tragic death and surviving the rest of highschool. Thankfully her best friend wasn't going to let her stop being the lovely person she once was which lead her to an exciting, drama filled love affair.

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I'm back doing a short fanfic about singing again! As you can see I really enjoy the musical side of writing these stories. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Also please keep in mind this is NOT a dark themed story. It is supposed to be inspiring and very joyful. Sorry for the early sad parts. Ssssssss

**CHAPTER I**

_I can't. I can't stop remembering. _

The brunette sat with her knees tucked under her chin and each arm around her legs on the wet shower tiles. The warm water falling from the shower head soaked her body and camouflaged her tears that slid down her cheeks. The memories of _that _night last summer replayed in her mind like a broken record.

She had been staying the night with her aunt and they were making popcorn. The thunder was so powerful that her aunt's tiny apartment shook slightly. Sakura was waiting in the living room and there was a bang at the door. She turned around quickly to take a peek as her aunt ran up to the frail handle and opened the door slowly. She made sure to look back at Sakura with smile before opening it. There stood two police officers with regrettable looks. They gestured for her to step out when they saw sweet Sakura's face. She turned back slowly to look at the TV unsure of what trouble they were discussing. She wondered if she should go to her aunt's aid. Before she could get up her aunt came back inside with tears in her eyes staring into Sakura's hazel eyes. Sakura stood up with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She whispered not truly wanting the answer to her question.

"Your p-parents. T-they….They passed away a few hours ago."

Sakura fell to her knees slowly. At first it was all like a nightmare but then she realized it was not a dream. She released a scream of agony. Her aunt rushed to her side on the living room floor and wrapped her arms around Sakura's trembling shoulders. They cried together for a couple of minutes before her aunt explained what happened.

"The weather was really bad and your father couldn't control the car."

Sakura's cries could be heard for days after the incident.

**A couple months later.**

"I can't believe you let your hair grow out this long Sakura! It's beautiful." The purple haired female stated while combing the long locks. They hadn't seen each other for a few months although that didn't stop Tomoyo's persistence to reach her friend via text or phone.

Sakura smiled slightly looking down at her lap and then back at herself in the mirror. "Well I haven't had a chance to cut it lately." In truth she hadn't cut it since the incident from the lack of motivation.

"And it looks great!" They giggled together just like always. Sakura and Tomoyo had been close friends since they were 6 years old. After Sakura's parents passed away she went MIA and stopped speaking to anyone she ever knew.

"You really do look good Sakura. If you ever need me, please come to me." The blue eyes met the hazel ones in the mirror. The comment gave Sakura a warm smile which she shared with Tomoyo.

"Thank you Tomoyo. You're a good friend."

They got ready and slipped on some clothes, Tomoyo, a cute dress, and Sakura some jeans and a normal graphic T. They enlaced their arms and walked happily to the frozen yogurt shop where they used to go weekly.

Since it was a Sunday the shop was slightly fuller with people unlike the weekdays. It was chilly inside which always bothered her but Tomoyo didn't seemed fazed by it while in her dress. She always carried herself with poise and ladylike gestures. Sakura rubbed one of her hands against her pale arm trying to get some warmth.

"Sakura, get in line for the mango and I'll go get the other flavors." Tomoyo rushed off with grace. The store was pretty big. It did hold up to 50 flavors after all.

Sakura sighed and spun around on her heel to go back towards the beginning where all the fruity flavors were and unfortunately bumped into someone who clumsily dropped their froyo causing a splatter onto both's attire.

Sakura held back her long hair as she inspected her jeans from the mess and then looked over to the other person slowly letting her gaze wander up the tall figure until meeting _his _face. His hair was long and dark brown reaching his ears and he had dark brown eyes that matched. He had the facial features of a prince and the aurora of a...prince.

"I'm so sorry." She stared with wide eyes at the handsome young man.

His face was stern and non emotional. His lips moved and she felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest waiting on every word he would say to her.

"You owe me a froyo." He said with a blank stare as he still held onto the spoon with a little ice cream left on it and placed it into his mouth. "I prefer coconut."

Her eyes blinked a few times at the male and then she came to her senses.

"I didn't mean to bump into you. Besides can't you see where you're going?"

She wasn't sure of how to react but she sure as hell wasn't about to buy a random stranger an ice cream over an accident. No matter how cute he was.

"I can see fine, however you're short...and average looking." He replied still in his mellow tone.

Her jaw dropped slightly and she gasped a little. "Ah…" He was really starting to annoy her.

"Sakura….Sakura?" A little voice appeared from behind them. Tomoyo could see the imaginary flame building around Sakura and looked to person who was on the other end of her furious look.

"Oh...Hi Li...What happened?" Tomoyo addressing the male about the situation.

"Nothing. I'm leaving." He kept his annoyed gaze on the short brunette and turned around and walked out the shop.

After a couple of seconds of Sakura not moving Tomoyo had figured out what had happened from the melting pile of ice cream in front of Sakura.

"Are you ok?" She asked to the stunned female.

"No...he was rude." Sakura finally looked away and remembered where she was. "Wait do you know him?"

Tomoyo looked up and then back at Sakura, "Well yeah he went to elementary school with us. Didn't you guys have a thing?" Tomoyo giggled a bit remembering the two always chasing and teasing each other. They were pretty close friends as well.

Sakura's memory began to remember those moments as well. Also the moment in 5th grade where he kissed her on the lips at the park behind a big tree. She hadn't told Tomoyo about that moment though. After that summer he moved away and she never heard from him since. There was no way that was the same guy.

"Li Syaoran." She whispered the name she hadn't thought or spoke of in a long time.

On their walk back to Tomoyo's house she was giving all the news she knew about Li to Sakura.

"All I know is that he just moved back the last semester of sophomore year. That was right before you left." Tomoyo didn't like mentioning Sakura's painful year events so she tried to avoid speaking of it to her at all times like a good friend does.

"I did hear his parents got a divorce though so that's why he ended up coming back to this area. He's definitely changed though."

Oh, Sakura felt the change in personalities completely.

"He's less talkative and not very emotional however he's in varsity basketball and seems to hang out with the more well known students at school."

Sakura scoffed, he was definitely not the same Li she knew. The old Li was talkative and cheerful also wasn't a fan of sports. What had happened to him? But then again she too had changed. She shut people from her life for a year and showed no emotions as well. So what did happen to him?

"I'll see you tomorrow for the first day of class." Tomoyo said with a bright smile when they stopped in front of her yard.

Sakura pretended to seem happy but truth was she was really nervous to go back.

"Don't worry, you have me to lean on if you need anything." Tomoyo stated as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura nodded and gently hugged the purple haired girl back.

**Next Day.**

Sakura woke up early to get ready for her first day back to school. She was very anxious since she wasn't sure how people would treat her after her parents passing. This was her first time back into the real world where people knew her and her story.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The school uniform consist of a black blazer, white button up short sleeve shirt underneath and a brown plaid skirt with red streaks through it to resemble their school color. Thankfully they got to choose their own shoes since Sakura hated dressy attire. She slipped on her tennis shoes before heading out.

She walked the small concrete road about a half a mile to Tomoyo's house where the purple haired girl waited eagerly.

"Sakura! I'm so excited." She shouted.

"I can see that." Sakura smiled back.

During their other half mile walk to school they talked about the school talent show and all the benefits it offered.

"Sakura you have to sing! You could win! There's a cash prize, and I even heard several scouts would be there from agencies and universities."

Sakura smiled and shrugged off the idea but it clicked in her head that she didn't have much planned for her future. She didn't know what she was going to be or what she wanted to do, but she did love singing. Her family was kind of like a band. Her father played many instruments and her mother sang with her. In the Kinomoto household they would sing to bond and have fun together.

"I don't know Tomoyo, I've never sang to anyone other than you, outside my family."

"Can't you just try out and see if it will work out though?"

Sakura just smiled at her friend with a scrunched brow.

Upon their arrival Sakura took a deep breathe as she walked up the steps at the main entrance and trekked inside. It was big and the walls were tiled like how she remembered.

"I got to go to class but meet you at lunch?"

Sakura smiled and nodded to reassure her friend she would be fine. As the purple haired girl walked away she too looked for her class.

During her first few classes she was introduced or given a small condolence from her teachers in front of the students which made her very uncomfortable. She thought she would cry at one point and run out the room. Thankfully that didn't happen or she'd be even more embarrassed.

What was about to happen was just as uncomfortable. "Ok class, you will need to get with a lab group for this semester. Come draw a piece of paper which will have an indication of which group you will belong to."

Everyone got into a line in front of the teacher who held a mason jar with folded notes. Sakura reached inside and the teacher gave her a sympathetic look. She tried not to notice and walked away with her paper.

She walked to the spot she had left her bag and unfolded the paper, it read _Group 1. _She looked up glancing through the class and noticed the table next to her had a 1 on it. She grabbed her bag and before she could take a step towards it she saw him, Li Syaoran walk over and stand next to the table. She froze as she thought about their foyo accident yesterday and even worse, their middle school affair. Another male approached the table, he had long black hair and wore glasses. He was just as tall as Li but looked a little nerdy. Then a bubbly girl came by. She had medium length blonde hair that was curled and she wore makeup. She was cute. Sakura kind of recognized her actually which made her feel more relaxed to step forward finally.

"Oh Sakura Kinomoto right?" The blonde said enthusiastically towards her. Sakura half smiled as she put her bag down on the lab table and nodded.

The blonde smiled and said "It's me Akiho! We had a class together last year, you were my partner. I remember you're very smart."

Sakura slightly blushed and smiled again towards the girl. She felt the stare of Li to her right scrutinizing her. She didn't dare look up at him though. Then she heard a scoff come from him which caused her to look at him. Akiho looked back and forth between the two. "Do you guys know each other?"

They both said at the same time "No." Akiho giggled and then turned to the other male. "What's your name?" The male wearing glasses who was now reading a textbook looked at the blonde and then to Li and Sakura.

"I'm Eriol Hiiaragizawa." Sakura looked over him discreetly. She remembered him when he announced himself. He was one of the top students in their grade. He was more attractive than she remembered however. Li was not the only one to blossom.

"Ohh ho ho, two smart people! We are gonna ace this class!" Akiho said with delight.

The teacher dismissed everyone shortly after the grouping and the bell rang. Sakura was excited to go meet her best friend for lunch and tell her all about her classes. Especially finding out she was stuck with Li for a semester as a lab member. Most people including their table had filed out. Li still stood next to her staring. She tried looking anywhere but up at his handsome face but couldn't avoid it any further since he bent down to face her not really making any eye contact. She hoped he hadn't remembered what they did back in middle school.

"Don't forget." She froze looking at his face. "You still owe me ice cream."

"Li…?" A girl's voice from the doorway was heard.

It was her turn to scoff. Sakura gave him an annoyed look as he met her gaze and then turned on his heel and walked out the door with his hands in his pockets. She could faintly hear the girl following him ask "Who was that?" and him replying, "No one."

"No way!?" Tomoyo said with glee. She laughed. "Wow you have had an eventful day so far."

Sakura sighed and smiled at her friend who was basically jumping around with happiness. For a moment she wished she could be her and feel her emotions. How nice it must be to live like she does Sakura thought and then she remembered she too once was like Tomoyo. Before her thoughts could get gloomy she popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth and stood up wiping her hands off her skirt. They ate lunch on the stage of the auditorium since Tomoyo was in the school play. Tomoyo would live there if she could.

Tomoyo ran to the piano near the stage and played a tune. Sakura smiled at her friend and recognized it. The purple haired girl started to sing and then enticed Sakura to sing along. She wouldn't at first but after much loud non stop singing from Tomoyo she chimed in.

She turned away from her friend and began to sing for the first time in a long time. It made her feel at peace and she loved that feeling. The basketball team walked by after a team meeting. Some of the guys stopped to listen at the back of the room. One of them was Li. He looked at the back of the brunette and then a lightbulb flicked on for him. He remembered...everything. When he noticed she was about to stop he walked away and tapped some of his teammates to back off knowing she would be embarrassed. They walked out and some of them whistled which caused Sakura to cut off completely. She spun around jaw dropped and her face aflame. She could see the back of Li's head as he exited the room with his teammates following in suit some smiling at her.

"Do you think they heard?" She frantically ran to her friend in fear and sat on the bench towards the piano.

Tomoyo smiled and turned to her friend. "You are an amazing singer. I hope they did hear."

Sakura groaned loudly and slammed her arms to a fold on the piano to hide her head in making a weird sound come from the instrument.

Tomoyo giggled and hugged her.

"No! No no no no no. There is _no _way I'm going to a party with you tonight." Sakura denied her friend as they sat in her room with their textbooks opened in front of them.

Tomoyo looked up at her from the floor. "I told you it's not a party! Oh come on please! It will be fun I promise!"

Sakura glared at her friend. School was already a mission and now her friend wanted her to go to a party? There was _no _way.

Before Sakura could reply a knock came at the door. It was her aunt with a tray of cookies. She was so sweet to Sakura especially since it was her first day back to school in months. "Do I hear trouble in paradise?" She smiled and put the tray down on the dresser as she looked at the two ladies.

"I'm trying to convince Sakura to go to this school event with me tonight."

"It's a _party_." Sakura grimaced.

"It is NOT a party! School event, at a classmates house." Tomoyo smiled up at the aunt and winked she mouthed the word _help _with her lips.

The aunt cleared her throat and nodded a smile to Tomoyo. "Um Sakura, why don't you go to this school thing with Tomoyo." It was not a question.

Sakura looked up from her book and gasped. "Aunty! No!" And went back to her book.

Her aunt looked at Tomoyo for help and Tomoyo nodded her head towards Sakura as encouragement to keep trying.

"Fine, then...I'll….I'll….I'll take your phone away for a month!" Before her aunt could feel accomplished Sakura responded, "Fine, take it!" She pointed to the charging device at her bedside table.

The aunt and Tomoyo exchanged defeated looks and then the aunt glowed back up. "Okay! If you do not go out tonight with Tomoyo, you have to sing at my friend's birthday party this weekend!"

Sakura looked up at her aunt and glared. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and put her face into it and groaned loudly into it. Tomoyo smiled up at the aunt and got up to her feet to high five her. They celebrated but stopped when Sakura looked up at them.

"What do people wear to highschool parties?" She asked as her spirit left her body.

Tomoyo dressed her up in a crop top and some high waisted shorts to not expose a much of her stomach. Tomoyo also put some lipstick and mascara on her face against her own will. Sakura plead all the way up to the door to turn back. Tomoyo wouldn't let her. They entered the house arms entangled.

The house was huge. It was filled with students from her high school and neighboring high schools. The lights were dimmed and you could here faint EDM music in the background. Sakura was not ready for this tonight.

"Let's go get some drinks!" Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura with her. Sakura didn't even try to protest.

When they entered the kitchen they saw Li surrounded by a group of equally attractive people. They all stood around with a cup in their hand and laughed to one another. Li didn't seem to be drinking.

They made brief eye contact and then she looked away. He did the same but kept glancing back over to her ever so often. Tomoyo shoved a red cup into Sakura's hand. "Here. We need to build up our tolerance for college."

"I'm not going to drink Tomoyo. We have school tomorrow." She said back to her friend.

She looked over to where Li was standing again. He seemed bored she thought. Sakura noticed a pretty girl standing near him. She looked older than them.

"Um...Tomoyo, do you know who that girl is standing next to Li over there?" She asked but not looking at the general direction to not make it obvious.

Tomoyo peaked over and squinted her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's Meiling Rae. She moved here after you..." She trailed off and took a sip from her cup.

Sakura looked at her friend and felt her discomfort. It too made her take a sip from her cup. She scowled from the taste.

"She's obsessed with Li and clings to him everywhere he goes. Every guy wants to date her. I'm surprised they haven't dated yet."

Sakura took another large gulp. "I don't see why she would be obsessed with him. He's got a horrible personality."

Tomoyo giggled almost spitting up some of her drink.

A tall male stood behind the two girls in front of the drinks. He had been eavesdropping, not on purpose, but nonetheless he heard the whole conversation. He leaned down and whispered "I don't really like the guy either."

The two girls nearly gasped and took a step back. He chuckled causing his eyes to close up into a really cute smile. "Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop. You guys are kind of blocking the drinks."

The girls looked at each other and then back up at the male. He had grey hair and looked like he had a nice lean muscular build.

"Sorry." Sakura said and took a step to the side. Tomoyo did the same.

He looked at both the ladies and introduced himself. "I'm Yukito, I go to South High." It was a rival high school. "I'm assuming you guys go to North, if you know Li over there." He grabbed a beer and lifted his drink towards him in the group.

The two girls nodded. "I'm Tomoyo and this is Sakura." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura smiled up at him. She thought he was very sweet looking.

"A-are you a friend of Li's?" Sakura asked shakingly hoping he wasn't and if he was that he wouldn't tell Li what she said about him.

He chuckled and his eyes grew tight again. She thought it was adorable. "Haha, no we aren't really friends. I'm the captain of South's basketball team."

The two girls "ohhhh"ed and then giggled. Some guys began to shout his name and he looked over his shoulder. "Well I hope to run into you ladies again sometime." And with that he left. They watched him leave and then turned to one another.

"Gosh, he's cute!" Tomoyo said with a giggle.

"Yeah he is!" She giggled along.

They made their way to the back of the house where they had set up some karaoke machine. As soon as Tomoyo spotted it she pleaded at Sakura. Sakura stared at her with anger. Tomoyo backed off knowing there was no more favors left in her body.

She spotted a bubbly bouncy blonde, Akiho ran up to her. She had obviously been drinking. "Sakura! You're here! Oh hi Tomoyo!" The two equally excited girls greeted one another.

"Do you guys sing?" She asked with a mic in her hand waving it at us.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura shook her head no.

"Yeah you can!" A males voice shouted. She looked around the room but it was dark and she didn't recognize anyone.

"Oh yeah the girl from the auditorium, sing for us!" She followed the new voice and there sat 3 of the team members from their basketball team.

Akiho happily grabbed Sakura's hand and put the mic in it. She stood there rigid with a mic in hand and a cup of alcohol in the other. She felt her sweat begin to bead up.

"Tomoyo…" she said in a whisper.

Tomoyo grabbed the mic and looked at the group of males. "She's not really in the mood today."

Soon the 3 fellas had everyone in the room chanting "sing sing sing". She frowned and then turned around to see Meiling and Li hovering nearby. She and Li locked eyes as she panicked. Meiling caught the exchange and anger began to brew in her. She lifted a hand and everyone came to a stop at her gesture.

"Sing for us, or do you have stage fright?" The black haired female asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Li looked at the female beside him and then back at Sakura.

"S-she….." Tomoyo started.

"Oh wait! You're that girl." Meiling said with a smirk. Everyone in the room began to whisper in caution of where their queen B would take this. Meiling stepped towards Sakura. "I heard what happened, my condolences." She said in the fakest voice.

The room went silent. Sakura sneered at the female in front of her and ran off through the crowd brushing people's shoulders. Tomoyo scowled at Meiling. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said and ran off to look for her friend.

Meiling watched as they left and smirked. Li looked at the female in annoyance. The music started back up and people went back to their own conversations which mainly consisted of what just occurred.

"Too far Meiling." He shook his head and walked away from the girl. She gasped and then turned around back to their group of friends and pretended to be interested in them instead.

Tomoyo was running around frantic in the large house looking for Sakura when Li approached her.

"Did you find her?" He asked with concern in his voice. He knew she would probably be feeling sad at the moment and he wanted to make sure she got home safe. No one deserves what just happened to her. He knew what Meiling was capable of especially when it came to females being near him. He felt some type of responsibility for what happened because he could have stopped her. Meiling had caught a glimpse of their closeness in class earlier that day and she had asked him none stop about Sakura.

"No, I can't find her anywhere! Oh my god, she's going to hate me, I forced her to come here!" Tomoyo on the brink of tears downed her drink not helping the fact that she was already tipsy.

Li noticed and tried to calm down the girl. "Don't worry I'll help you look."

Tomoyo nodded and ran another direction into the house. Li looked around and then saw a dark small hallway. Something drew him to it and he walked down to the end where there was a bathroom. The light was on and he turned his ear towards the door. There was soft sobbing. He knocked on the door. "Hello?"

She wiped at her tears and took a sip of the nasty alcohol in a new cup she found. "S-someone's in here." She said back

He cracked the door open to make sure she didn't scream first and then opened it and closed it behind him. She scooted back towards the tub and looked up at him. He looked down at her and then away towards the floor. "I'm sorry about what just happened."

Sakura forgot he was there and heard everything. "...It's not your fault." She said after a long pause and a husky voice. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "I'm getting dizzy." She said as she passed out. Before her head could swing allowing her body to collapse he reached down to catch her. He bent down and picked her up bridal position and opened the door and carried her out. Everyone in sight noticed them. Even Meiling from the back of the house saw him holding Sakura. Tomoyo came running over frantically.

"Sakura! Oh God!" Tomoyo shouted drunkenly.

Li looked at the girl trying to make eye contact to get her to focus. "Tomoyo, I will take you guys home. Can you show me how to get there?"

She nodded up at him and walked out the house with him following while carrying Sakura with ease. Meiling was fuming from the site and plotted her revenge.

**Back Home.**

"Wait here, I'll go open the door." Tomoyo said running up to the house to try and unlock the door. They were in Li's car.

Li nodded as she walked away and then turned to the drunk girl in his passenger seat. He looked over her and swore his heart quickened. He remembered everything that he had locked away about the bright cute little girl he had a crush on back in middle school. They had started off best friends and then they grew feelings for one another. They never would admit it even though all the kids teased them, mainly her, of their relationship. So one day he stole a kiss from her when they were at the park. He did it because he knew he would have to move away soon and it was too late to confess his feelings. His parents were divorcing and she was the only person who helped him stay sane during that time. After that day he moved without saying goodbye. He wanted to contact her after he moved away but the toxic custody battle his parents began revolving around him tore at his soul. He was not the same boy who enjoyed play dates with his best friend and small heart throbbing moments with his crush. But when he heard her sing earlier in the auditorium it reminded him of everything. She used to sing to him and he would always joke for her to stop and she never would. Her melody was imprinted into his heart.

She moaned awake and rubbed at her eyes. "Mmmm."

He looked away quickly. She got up and looked around still in her stupor. "Where am I?" She asked and then saw Li next to her. He looked at her when she spoke and they made quick eye contact before she closed them again and fell back asleep. He heard Tomoyo yell/whisper for them at the door frame and he got out and walked over to Sakura's side. He lifted her and carried her gently inside the house. It was late so they were quiet. He followed Tomoyo up the stairs and into Sakura's bedroom.

"Just put her on the bed." She directed.

He followed her instructions and then stepped out of the room quickly. "Well I'll be leaving now. Take care of her."

Tomoyo nodded at him and said "Thank you."

He locked the door before he exited the home and took a deep breathe. That night he decided he would not let anything stand in between them again.


End file.
